User talk:Avaera3
Thanks for the welcome. I hope to contribute as much as I can. I noticed something I am concerned about. The internal link color is such that it can be hard to read on quest pages. And example is on Extinguishing_Flames with the NPC's name in the Dialogue box. I'm wondering if this can be changed without compromising the overall look and feel of the site. Something to think on, at least. Grayknyght (Talk) 09:52 May 25, 2009 Link color...and more Removing the graphic background for quests might be an option. I kind of like them, but not at the expense of readability. We could play around with different ways of framing that data. Also, I've been working with some of the templates and realized what a daunting task it is to get all the category areas inter-linking. The Item template is one of the difficult ones, as I'd like to see some different results when someone adds an item. For example: I added Longsword of the Tempest. I had to manually add it to categories Weapons and Longswords. If we go by what has been done in the past, I should add this to the categories of Bard Equipment, Paladin Equipment, Ranger Equipment, Dread Knight Equipment, Rogue Equipment, Warrior Equipment. I think adding an items to all these pertinent categories makes searching much easier, but it's a bear to do manually. I'm going to work on the template and see what can be done about this. --Grayknyght 00:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Telonica's Administration I am interested in administering and continuing to improve Telonica. While I do not think I would normally consider taking on such a responsibility, I think it is important that someone be actively working on it, and I seem to be the only regular contributor at the moment, which is the first thing I'm going to attempt to change. It would make me very happy to be able to revive this wiki which so many have, on and off, poured their time and knowledge into. -Quasin 10:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Interwiki help Hello, I noticed you became more active recently, and I would like you to know that my guild maintain a wiki as well, more oriented toward our experience, so it doesn't exactly aim for the same purpose, but if you can find something usefull there, you're completely free to use whatever you find for Telonica. If and when I have more time on my hand, I may be able to contribute here as well ... Don't hesitate to put a message on my page here or on the angry wiki if you want more informations. Aradrin 10:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) A Massive Project I want to help build this Wiki, but it will take time. I want to take all the information from http://vanguard.gamepressure.com/, http://www.kayoss.net/vgmounts.htm, and some info from http://www.vginterface.com/index.php. This would vastly improve the Wiki and gain a lot more attention. I can't edit that often, maybe once or twice a week. If you are interested in helping, I would really appreciate a response, thanks! Do you know of an easy way of copying down Quest text? It may take a long time to write every quest manually. Just asking. New to Wiki and need some help Hi, I am new to wiki and I noticed that you seem to be updating and editing a lot of the content on this site. I was hoping that you might be able to help me out a bit in doing what I want to do. I would like to see this wiki evolve into what the eq2.wiki.com site is, in that I would love to be able to include a listing of ALL craftable items in Vanguard. I want to include discriptive information about each item and also include a picture of each finished item. My problem is other than gathering the information I don't know where to start on this site. I know this will be a ton of work but I am ok with that, if I can do what I am invisioning once I am done, anyone that plays vanguard will be able to come to this site, and look up an item before they make it or have it made to see exactly what it is they want. I want to do this because when someone makes a sword, for example, first they have to decide which style they will make, Thestran/Qalian/Kojani, then they have to decide which catalyst they want to add to is, Strength/Dexterity/Constitution/Wisdom/None. In higher tiers they can then imbune the hilt with extra things too, and then once it is made they can go further and add a wepon upgrade. So in the end just 1 sword can turn into something like 20 different items when completed. So with that said, if you can help show me the ropes and maybe help me figure out how I am going to link my pages of items to the beautifully done crafting information you and others have previously posted I would be greatly appriciative of that help. Contessah Starrider of Telon Server ContessahVGCraft 08:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, I've never added to a wiki before, so I'm still learning lol. I appreciate you taking the time to modfy the page etc. Would like to be a regular contributor, where people can type in an ingredient or recipe and find the item. Some of the pages are very wordy, so I will try and modify some links to new pages that would make an easy print walkthrough feature or something like that. Anyways I'm alwasy willing to learn and appreciate you taking the time to explain. Help with tooltip Okay so I tried to use tootip with some pictures on the tier page, but everytime I try the pictures pops into the box and not the tooltip link. What am I doing wrong? I followed yoru example, but because it was a screenshot picture of a Small Mineral Deposit and not an "item" per say, I left the others options blank. Any help you can provide is appreciated. Kinmeri 00:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for all of your help. I created a tooltip/page for Select wood panels. So if you get a chance please take a peek and make sure I did it correctly :). I was making a lot of furniture this weekend so I hope to be able to download the pics using the tooltips of the basic materials. Kinmeri 16:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Adding Level Categories to quests Hi, I'm not familiar with the more advanced features of mediawiki markup language but I've been able to modify the Questinformation template to auto add a category appropriate for the level. Unfortunately, the old quests see the category links but the category doesn't see the old quests. I'm guessing this is parse related. Any way to avoid manually revising the existing quest pages (even just adding a space and saving will do)? Thanks. --Bowdacious.telon 21:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Location Template The location template is really cool. Good work. --Bowdacious.telon 00:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Mouseover Tooltip Help Hello Avaera3, I edit on http://ageofempiresonline.wikia.com. I was hoping to implement a mouseover/tooltip system much like yours and have been trying and trying to duplicate it so that I could change it later to fit our wiki's needs. But, Sadly, I've been completely unable to duplicate it. I've copied Common.js, common.css, monaco.css, almost all of your templates, and everything I can think of. I was hoping you could help me out. This is my sandbox wiki: http://laterental.wikia.com/wiki/Laterental_Wiki which I have been testing your stuff on. I'd greatly appreciate any help! thanks for your time and have a great day. :) --Late Rental 18:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Can't create login Bow, Darknorse here. I tried to create a login to upload the blacksmith recipes, but was unable to create an account to log in. Is there something you can do on your end? Hi, I've recently been whizzing around the continents crafting Sloops and materials to build a house. In the process I have discovered a husband and wife team on Isle of Elionia who are Elria Windwalker (Housing Manager) and Elasar Windwalker (Housing Escrow Manager). I'm afraid my editing skills are limited to basic typing edits and so was not able to publish the pictures and info regarding them. I also came across an NPC in Jharru Flats refugee camp called Kinz who referred my mineralogist to the Imanjal Sacellum to study the bricks before I continued making bricks. I have not yet succeeded in doing so! Got whacked by Gruulk the Lorekeeper. KesJames (talk) 23:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC)